


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 16

by LaLopez1981



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [16]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catsuit, Day 16, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, Latex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Shop, Wall Sex, candy underwear, fitting room sex, starki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 16: Latex/Leather</p><p>Tony decided to take Loki on a trip to an Adult Bookstore...with interesting results.</p><p> </p><p>*references to past days...and possible future ones*</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 16

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanOfLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanOfLoki/gifts).



> Woot, have some smut readers.
> 
> And, just a quick note, I am totally gifting this to CanOfLoki, a) because she deserves it, and b) because she helped me out again, feeding me some great ideas. Hope it came out as well as you may have imagined it! :)
> 
> XOXO,  
> LaLa

Loki stared at the building in confusion. The windows of the store were blacked out and there was no signage that he could see, apart from the neon _We're Open_ sign, and _ADULT BOOKSTORE_ in block letters above their heads.

"I don't understand. What do we need _adult_ books for?"

Tony locked up his car and hopped up on the curb to stand next to his man. "Hah, they don't just sell books, babe. But, believe me, if you put down those little magic books of yours once in awhile…"

The god turned his head and looked blankly at him. "Care to finish that?"

He grinned, showing no teeth. "No, not so much."

"Good; then I will not be forced to remind you of all the time you spend away from me in your little lab preferring to play with your toys instead of me."

Tony laughed. "Come on, babe; give it a chance before you decide you hate it. You never know. You might find something you'll really like. Or, I'm hoping, a lot of things."

He reached for the door handle and Loki started forward. "Is there a reason the windows are covered like this?"

"Yeah, people seem to not like it so much when they walk by a store with a dick pump, handcuffs, and whips on display." Loki stopped just inside, his green eyes wide. Tony chuckled, took his hand and pulled him along.

Loki wasn't sure how to feel about what he was seeing. Only on Midgard would a store like this exist. Odin's head would explode if he ever saw it. He smiled, chuckling mentally, thinking how much he enjoyed that mental picture. His attention was drawn back to the present as Tony tugged him along, after picking up a hand basket, to a couple of spinning racks with different tubes and bottles on display. 

"What are these?"

"Assorted lotions, oils, and lubes," Tony responded, releasing his hand to brows the other rack on his own.

Loki plucked up a bottle with a bright red liquid inside. "Strawberry flavored lubricant?" He fixed Tony with an amused look. "Is this meant to be edible?"

Tony smirked and moved closer to check out the bottle still in Loki's hand. "Yep. You like strawberries, don't you?"

"Mixed with your taste…?" he asked lightly, but huskily. Tony's head whipped around so fast, Loki thought his neck would snap. He smirked at the expression of suppressed lust on his lover's face and touched a fingertip to his bottom lip, tapping it once. "Why, yes, I do."

Tony breathed out slowly and cleared his throat. "You…do you want to…get one? …Or a couple…?"

Loki turned back to the rack, still grinning a little. "Yes, I believe I would. What flavor would _you_ like, darling—Cherry Burst, Chocolate, or Peach?"

Tony wandered over again, purposely not touching Loki, but standing close as he looked over the different bottles. He hummed softly, in thought, smacking his lips together, and turned abruptly into Loki, his face moving in to nuzzle enough to have Loki leaning down toward him. "Cherry Burst," he murmured near his ear.

"Mmnh…" Loki angled his face down, his chin gliding along Tony's cheek. "You mustn't speak in such a way in my ear like that in a public place, love."

"Hey, all I did was answer your question." The genius tipped up his face again, lips just brushing Loki's jaw, ghosting over his pale red lips. Loki's lips parted slightly and he breathed shakily into Tony's mouth. "Come on," he slipped his fingers through Loki's, "there's tons more to see."

Loki growled softly, barely audibly, and allowed Tony to move him along. There were racks of bottles, tubes, pots, and boxes everywhere, of things he did not know the name of or their use. He stopped by another display, forcing Tony to stop, as well, and picked up a box. "What is this for?"

Tony studied the box then rolled his eyes and took it from Loki to place it back in its spot. "Nothing _you_ need to worry about."

Loki planted his feet so Tony couldn't pull him away. "But what _is_ it?"

"It's…" He chuckled and leaned in to speak quietly in his ear. "It's to help a guy last longer while…you know…?" Loki pulled back enough to cock a brow. "But you don't have that problem, do you? Being a hot, sexy god with unlimited stamina and all?"

Loki smiled softly and started to speak when Tony lifted on his tiptoes and nipped his lips. "Mmnnf. Stop it, Anthony."

He laughed almost mockingly. "But I love this. It's so rare when I can get under that thick as several inches of steel skin of yours." He lifted up again and pecked Loki's tightened lips. "And in public, no less, where you can't use your magic."

Darkened green eyes narrowed slightly and lowered to their joined hands as Tony turned away to continue on.

He hissed loudly and jumped. "Ow, ow—what the—!" He snatched his hand back, blowing onto his slightly scorched palm. "Loki," he scolded quietly, having already drawn the attention of the few people in the store.

The god simply shrugged and started around the glowering genius. "I've not done a thing, darling. I cannot use my magic…remember?" He asked the last question against Tony's ear, kissing it lightly before moving on to the next aisle.

"Asshole," Tony muttered and followed.

"Ooh, are these films?" Loki lifted a DVD from the rack, featuring two young females in pigtails and baby doll dresses, each sucking on a lollipop.

Tony, still glaring, looked briefly at the box and nodded. "Yeah, it's porn."

"'Porn…?'"

He reluctantly smiled and snickered. His irritation forgotten, he moved closer to take the DVD, flipping it over to scan the back of it. "You make the word sound even dirtier with your dignified accent."

"What is the purpose of these films?" Loki had stepped further down and studied another jewel case, this one displaying mature women in gang bangs.

Again, Tony moved closer and took the DVD from Loki's hand. "People watch them."

"Ah. Like the films we watch in your home theatre with the popcorn?"

He laughed louder than he intended. "No, no, babe. I mean they are similar in that they are ‘films’ with 'actors,'" he used finger quotes, "but…these are meant to watch either alone or with someone you're planning to reenact some of what you see in it with."

Loki took up another DVD, studied it with a frown, and showed the cover to Tony. " _This_ is meant to be reenacted?" 

Tony became a little flustered at the movie about tortured women and shoved it back on the shelf. "Not _everything_ , okay? There are different films for the different types of things that people like. For instance," he started a little further down the aisle, using a finger to peruse the different films, finally plucking one from the shelf down near his knees. "If I had to pick a movie for _your_ tastes, I might pick something like this."

Loki moved closer, his lips quirking up as his eyes roamed the cover of men in bondage. "You do know me well." He chuckled and replaced it. "Do you own any of these films?"

Tony turned away. "Hmm…?" Loki repeated his question but Tony kept moving, shrugging his shoulders.

"Anthony."

"Yes, okay? I have a stash at home," he blurted out, whipping around again, forcing Loki to an abrupt stop. "I thought about getting rid of it when you moved in, but…I invested a lot of time and money into that collection, and I couldn't see just chucking it out cuz I had access to sex whenever I wanted."

Loki mock frowned through Tony's rant, leaning an elbow on the rack, and listening intently. "Don't be so sure of that, darling. Now why have you never watched them with me?"

Tony's lip curled up in a half smile. "You want to?"

"Why would you think I would not?" He lowered his arm and closed the distance between them, walked two fingers up his chest. "I do like to please you, Anthony."

His darkening eyes locked on Loki's mouth, Tony blindly grabbed three DVDs from the same section the bondage one had come from and shoved them at Loki. "Pick one. We'll watch it when we get home."

Loki took them and read over the titles. "Oh. Well, can we not watch what you have at home already?"

"Sure, we can, if you want. I just thought maybe you'd want something of your own preference."

His lips pursed, Loki searched the rack for other DVDs. "What films do you have? Perhaps I share that interest." He glanced over, angling his head just enough to look at Tony when he pressed himself into his side.

"Just a reminder this was pre-God of Sexual Deviance," he started softly, making Loki chuckle. "My collection consists mostly of girl-on-girl, some freshly turned 18, with some money shot compilations and a few threesome tapes thrown in."

Loki's brows rose high above his eyes. "You…enjoy watching two females together?"

"Yeah! You never watched that?" he asked, lowering his voice again.

"No,” Loki answered with a small shake of his head. “Aside from experiencing it with you, it never came to mind."

Tony's smile grew as he remembered the night he spent with Loki after he had glamoured them both into women. "We could always just do that again and have Jarvis film it, you know."

Loki's smile matched his. "That sounds wonderful. Anthony, tell me," he turned his body just the slightest. "All these films you collected…none of them contained…two males together?"

Tony shrugged one shoulder, browsing again, but Loki could just see a hint of pink coloring his cheeks. "I wasn't into it enough to buy one. I dabbled here and there, but…"

"But…?" Loki pressed, with both words and body.

Tony grinned softly, but still took his time to look up at his lover. "Loki. You know you're the first I ever let…I mean, I had fucked a few guys before you, but I never let any of them…"

A pale hand lifted, long lean fingers trailing teasingly up Tony’s throat to rest lightly under his bearded chin, and brought him closer to parted red lips. "I _am_ aware. I simply enjoy hearing you say it.”

"Say what?" Tony asked, his voice just a hair above a strained whisper.

"That I am the only man to have taken you. That I and I alone, have had you coming undone beneath me, wantonly spread for only me. That only I have been inside you, filled you, claimed you…" Loki pressed his parted lips to Tony's cheek, nuzzling him, nipping at him lightly with his teeth. " _Mine_."  
  
"Rrrngggghh…" Tony's hand found its way to his hipbone, sliding over denim to tighten around the softer flesh of Loki's backside.

"Public, darling,” he reminded the genius. “Let us take this one."

Tony whined softly as Loki pulled away, leaving a DVD of gay porn on his chest. He cursed under his breath, taking more than a few moments to collect himself, turning only when Loki called his name. He spotted him, and discreetly adjusting his more than semi-, but not quite full erection, joined him.

"What am I looking at?"

He looked up; his brown eyes scanning the various packages hung in columns across the wall, and tucked his tongue firmly in his cheek. "A wall of dicks."

He glanced at Loki and had to hold back his laughter at the look of both concern and awe creasing his flawless features. "What…what are these meant for?"

Tony did chuckle now, quietly, and leaned close again. "Like everything else in this place, they're meant to get people off."

Loki put one foot forward, tentatively reaching for a purple seven-inch dildo. "This is meant for…?"

"Fucking? Yes."

"I was going to say women," he muttered stepping back, his green eyes wandering over the display.

"Women, men, couples. Gods," he mumbled with a smirk, adding a bob of his brows when Loki fixed him with a questioning look.

Loki's lips quirked up. "Why would I need one of these?"

"Two words, babe." Tony beckoned him closer and Loki leaned closer. "Double penetration,” he whispered.

Loki chuckled and cocked his head. "Is that not what we've used my clones for?"

"Yeah, but even you have to admit, sometimes you get so into it, they're not the best quality."

Loki stepped back, placed a finger at his lips, the _GQ_ personification of contemplation. "Hmm…are there different kinds?"

"Oh, yeah. Vibrators alone come in various sizes and styles. Rabbits, mini vibrators, pocket rockets, massagers. Then you got dildos: anal, double, g-spot. They have really realistic ones for both. There's fleshlights, pornstar’s molds, and—what?"

Loki stared at him, both brows cocked. "I…I am having difficulty deciding if I should be appalled or impressed."

Tony laughed. "Be happy. I don't need any of this really, since you came into my life." He reached up for Loki's chin, bringing him down for a short, sweet kiss. "Your mouth is enough. Look around; see if you want one. I'm gonna go check something out."

Loki watched him walk away, hummed softly to himself, feeling quite pleased that that particular mortal belonged to him. They were apparently in a game to see who could get who more aroused in public without actually doing anything, he thought as his eyes wandered over the display of sex toys. Loki was sure he had the upper hand so far. "Anthony?" he called out, slightly distracted.

"Yeah?" he responded from another corner of the store.

"How large are you when fully erect?" Loki's ears pricked up at some discreet snickers and jolted when Tony rushed up to him.

"Babe!"

"What?" He asked rather calmly.

"You can't just ask that out loud like that," he whispered harshly. His eyes darted about, narrowing them at anyone who dared glance in their direction.

"No? ‘Tis but a simple question. I wish to compare you to what is here on the wall." He gestured to the packaged toys in front of him.

"Okay, fine; then ask me _quietly_ , not so the whole store can hear you."

Loki lifted his chin, almost regally, and fully faced Tony, inching closer with each word he spoke, his voice velvet, silk, the smoothest material imaginable being draped over Tony's body. "How large…are you…fully….erect?"

He smirked, catching sight of the muscles of Tony's jaw working, his chocolate gaze locked on his own emerald eyes. "Almost eight," he answered quietly, tightly, through clenched teeth. "But don't forget that girth," he added with a cocky wink.

Loki inhaled deeply, let out the breath slowly, through his nose. "I shan’t. How much longer will we be here?"

Tony grinned and took his hand. "One more thing I want you to see. Come on." He tugged Loki along with him toward the far side of the store's layout where a set of six curtained-off rooms were aligned, and pulled Loki into one.

"What is this?"

"A fitting room, to try stuff on. Wait here." Tony dropped the basket to the floor and disappeared.

Loki lowered to the wide bench; the only place to sit, cocking a brow at the long mirror attached to the wall. He got to his feet again when Tony returned with something shiny and black on a hanger. "What is that?"

"Something I want you to try on." Tony was quite obviously excited about the piece of clothing, practically jumping out of his skin.

"Why?" Loki reached for it and found it to be a most surprising material. Hard and almost like plastic, he made a face at the feel of it. "What is this made of?"

Tony nearly giggled. "Latex."

Loki took the hanger from him and held up the item. "Anthony, this is for a woman."

"It can be, but you have such a nice slim body anyway…" He slid his arms around Loki's waist and pecked his lips. "Please, baby?"

He scoffed lightly and pushed Tony back until he fell to the bench. "Don't beg, darling. Not until I ask you to."

Tony grinned up at Loki, and settled himself as the god hung the hanger on a hook across from the mirror and made his jeans and cardigan sweater disappear. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't cut corners."

"Excuse me?"

"Part of the fun is watching you undress. You don't have to magic them back, just…take your time, babe. I wanna enjoy this.”

"And what am I to get out of your enjoyment?" Loki turned to face Tony, but wasn't as intimidating in his little black briefs as he was fully clothed.

In answer, Tony hooked a finger in the band of the god's briefs and pulled him close until Loki straddled his lap, and without prompt, the god lowered his mouth.

The built-up tension from the moment they had entered the store poured from both of them the moment their lips touched. There was no gentle teasing with a tongue or nipping playfully with pinched lips. The kiss was sloppy, heated, tongue-laden, and wet; their breath mingled, and there was so much moaning, it was difficult to tell who was making what noise.

Tony pulled away first, tearing his mouth from Loki's. "Stop…s-stop, babe."

"No," Loki nearly growled, aggressively attacking his lover's neck, and shifted to grind himself against his leg, practically humping the genius.

Tony's hands clamped down on his narrow hips, halting his movements. "Loki." The pale god whined softly. "I know."

Loki's fingers were twisting tightly into Tony's t-shirt and he rubbed his cheek against Tony's rough one, enjoying the scratch of his stubble. "You brought me here to tease me, did you not?"

He chuckled breathlessly. "I didn't quite expect this reaction." His grip remained firm on Loki's hips, though he'd stopped trying to move against him. "Try that catsuit on for me. If it fits we'll take it; if not we'll buy these few things and I'll let you teleport us home, if you want."

Loki mewled softly and breathed against Tony's skin until he found his mouth again. "Very well. Just know I plan to annihilate you when we return to the tower," he murmured against his lips.

Tony moaned as his bottom lip was sucked on. "I look forward to it."

Loki pulled back to glare at him before getting to his feet. He had to pause and take a few breaths before taking the latex garment from its hanger and stepping into it.

Tony watched, slumped as he was against the wall, and painfully hard, as Loki struggled to pull the obstinate material up his slim, muscular thighs. His lips curved slightly as the god muttered irritably under his breath. "You're sexy when you're mad, you know?"

"Quiet," he demanded in a short grunt. The sharp command lost some of its heat as the tall, lean god jumped in place, wiggling himself into the suit, finally getting it up his narrow hips. He stopped to catch his breath and turned his head to aim another dark glare at Tony. His eyes narrowed at the bulge he absently rubbed at between his legs. "I cannot believe you are enjoying this."

"Why?" Tony asked on a chuckle. "You're hot, babe."

"Flattery will not aid you in getting on my good side right now, Anthony."

"That's fine. All I need is your backside." He smiled, wide and toothy, at Loki's quiet snarl.

Ignoring him, Loki turned back to his reflection and pulled the catsuit the rest of the way up his body, slipping his arms through the sleeves, repeating the struggle he'd had with the legs. He carefully adjusted his mostly hard cock into the suit, and cautiously brought up the zipper, which ran from groin to throat. He hummed softly to himself, once he had the catsuit fully on, admiring himself in the mirror, thinking it actually looked quite fetching on him. "Anthony…you are sure this was designed for a woman, yes?"

Tony sat up straighter, but paused as Loki faced him. The sound he made was not human. "Oh."

Reading the reaction as positive, Loki cocked a hip, crossed his arms. "Still works on a male body then?"

"Uh-huh…" Tony rose, slowly, and forced Loki's arms back to his sides. He groaned softly, running his hands over Loki's ribs and down the length of his body to his thighs, then back up again. "Babe…"

Loki's breath hitched at Tony's touch, his hands going to Tony's wrists, gripping tightly. "Anthony."

He didn't respond but to twist Loki around and press him up against the wall of the fitting room, chest first. His hands roamed over his latex-covered ass, moaning appreciatively as he did. "How does it feel on you?" He straightened, pressing himself against Loki, moving his hands over Loki's thighs, and found him hard and throbbing. "You like it. Don't you?"

Loki pushed into Tony's hand, seeking whatever friction he could to relieve the ache. His arms wrapped around Tony from behind, pulling him even closer. "I like _you_ on me," he answered breathlessly.

Tony fondled him as best he could, nuzzled the nape of his neck. "We need to get this home." A hand covered his over Loki's cock, kept it there.

"No…Anthony… _ngh_ …" he moaned, thrusting his hips toward the wall, into Tony's hand. "I…I need you _now_."

Tony laughed shortly; his breath caught, feeling the strain of the latex against Loki's size. "Loki…we can't; we're in public."

He moaned gruffly, pressing his forehead to the wall. "When has that…ever…stopped us?"

Tony shot a glance toward the curtain at the sound of voices passing by then looked back at Loki at the sound of the zipper being lowered again. He yanked his hand back and forced the god around. "You need to be quiet."

Loki smirked as Tony ripped the catsuit from his arms, all the way down to his calves, and reached into his briefs once he straightened. "Mmnh! I promise nothing."

"Fine." Tony clamped a hand over Loki's mouth, and using his knee, prompted him to spread his legs further. Loki set his foot on the bench, moaning behind Tony's hand as the genius' own moved none too gently over his length. But in the mood he was in, it felt just right.

He mumbled something behind Tony's hand and he lifted it from his lips. "Harder," he demanded more clearly.

Tony covered his mouth again, resumed his hard stroking, and leaned forward to kiss and bite at Loki's chest. He heard Loki's muffled cry, felt his fingers dig hard into his t-shirt, and dragged his tongue over Loki's pale skin to a taut, hardened nipple. He lapped at the pale pink peak, flicking at it with the tip of his tongue before drawing it into his mouth to suck on and roll between his teeth. 

Loki moaned with every move Tony made, his body arching both into his mouth and into his hand, alternatively. His hand snaked up Tony's chest, fingers curling into his hair and pulled him up, shoving Tony's hand away to crush their mouths together.

Instantly the atmosphere changed from urgent to desperate. Unable to hold back anymore, Tony hastily began to undo his jeans. Catching the hint, and groaning happily with it, Loki reached down to start stroking Tony.

"Turn."

With one last, hard kiss, Loki faced the wall again, shoving down his briefs, and arching his back, essentially presenting himself to Tony. And the genius wasted no time.

Taking himself in hand, Tony moved into place behind Loki, and slipped his free hand back up to cover his mouth, just before pushing himself inside. Loki groaned, his hand flying back to latch onto Tony's t-shirt, and spread his legs even further apart.

"Don't…be loud," Tony managed, his lips pressed to Loki's shoulder. Loki could only nod then urged him to move. He did, snapping his hips up in quick, hard thrusts; not necessarily aiming for pleasure, but for a quick release.

Loki moaned each time Tony filled him, biting down on his fingers with every brush over that little bundle of nerves, making his body tremble. His orgasm was nearing, he could feel the heat and pressure building in his lower belly, but he couldn't voice it or warn Tony, and suddenly he was coming, without once having touched his own cock.

"Ohh, fuck…!" Tony cried out as Loki clenched tightly around him, pitching him toward his own release, and he collapsed, sweaty and panting, against Loki.

He remained trapped between the wall and Tony's body, the genius' hand still covering his mouth, grinning behind it as he felt Tony's seed rolling down his thigh after he pulled out and stumbled back to the bench. Loki turned to lean back against the wall, lazily giving a twitch of his hand to clear his mess from the wall.

Tony was slumped in the corner of the small space, eyes closed, and jeans around his knees, looking as if he was already asleep.

"I hope you're not tired, love."

One eyelid lifted slowly before quickly closing again. "Nnhh…"

"I still plan to wreck you when we return to the tower."

Tony only groaned. "You gotta get me there first. And I don't plan to move from this spot for awhile."

"You do remember that I have the ability to teleport, don't you?"

"Yes…just give me a minute." He watched, grimacing a little as Loki instantly dressed himself and hung the catsuit back on its hanger. "You suck."

"When I'm in the mood," he replied with a cheeky smile. "Shall I purchase our items and come back to collect you?"

"Sure." 

Loki chuckled softly and bent to remove Tony's wallet from the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out his most used credit card. At the last second, before he straightened and turned away, he leaned over to press a soft, lingering kiss to Tony's lips.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being you,” he answered softly. “Why don't you pull your pants up, darling?"

He made an unhappy sound and still didn't move for a few moments after Loki disappeared around the corner. Eventually he stood and was just zipping up his jeans when Loki slid open the curtain.

"Are you ready, love?"

"Yeah." He paused, eyed the two bags in Loki's hand. "What did you get? We didn't pick out enough stuff for two bags."

He smirked again. "You'll find out when we get home." He held out his hand, waiting for Tony to take it. He did so hesitantly, and let Loki lead him from the store back to the car.

The drive back to the tower wasn't very long, and Tony spent the entire time trying to get Loki to tell him what surprise he had purchased—with his own damn money. But Loki wouldn't say a word, wouldn't budge even as Tony tried to entice him with a light fondle across the stick shift. It did enough to get them both turned on again and attack each other's mouths on the ride up to the top level. Once in their bedroom, Loki pulled away and set one bag on the dresser carrying the other with him to the bed.

"You gonna tell me what you bought now?"

"No. You're going to _wear_ what I bought you."

Tony froze in his spot. "I'm gonna do what now?"

Loki playfully pouted. "Come now, Anthony. I wore a costume for you."

"But I…"

"No buts…" Loki waved his hand and suddenly Tony was standing nude before him. "Except yours, all for me."

"Loki, I told you to warn me before you did shit like that." Still, Tony didn't flinch, or move to cover himself, too uninhibited and proud of his body to hide it. So he sauntered, preening like a peacock to the bed, holding out his hand toward Loki. "Hand it over. What is it? A caveman costume or some medieval shit like that?"

Loki chuckled. "I'm aware I am no expert on Midgardian history, but have you not just lumped together two time periods separated by thousands of years?"

"Gimme."

"Very well." Loki reached into the bag and handed him a rectangular box.

"What the fuck is…?" He trailed off and laughed. "You bought me edible underwear?"

Loki licked his lips and nodded. "A tasty treat, I'm told."

"It's a candy thong."

"Yes. Put it on. I'm ready for my desert _now_."

Tony couldn't stop the smile on his face from spreading, as Loki moved himself up the length of the bed to rest against the headboard, clothes dissolving as he went. He pulled out the candy underwear and stepped into it. "I think we're both going to enjoy this."

Loki bit into his bottom lip. "Let's hope so. I purchased a bikini set to try on my female form later."

Tony glanced up from adjusting the candy pouch over his cock. "Why can't you change now and we both wear them? Get a little sixty-nine action going?"

Loki’s face faltered. “Sixty-nine…?"

"Ohhhh!" Tony clapped his hands together excitedly and practically ripped the bag open searching for the candy bikini. "Babe!" He climbed onto the bed, crawling over Loki, straddling him. "We _have_ to do this now. Come on, it'll be fun!"

He laughed. "Clearly you've regained your energy."

"Fun sex positions have that effect on me." He wriggled a little on Loki then scooted down to kiss him. "Especially…this one."

Loki moaned as they kissed. "Explain it to me."

"My mouth…on your cunt…your mouth…mmmnh…on my cock…same time," he murmured between their heated kissing.

"Mmm…that sounds…" He rolled them until Tony was beneath him, changing into his female form as he did. "Delightful."

Tony's eyes snapped open at the softer, female voice, and smiled at the raven-haired beauty above him. "Hey, baby."

"Hello, love. Shall we?" Loki sat up and removed the candy bra from the package and slipped it on. It barely covered his plentiful breasts. "Better eat it quickly, before it busts."

Tony sat up and circled his hands around Loki’s breasts. "Don't have to tell me twice."

Loki never got to put on the candy panties—they instead shared it as a snack in post-coital bliss. But Tony did manage to get Loki to try the new position. And from that day forward, Loki found his new favorite number was sixty-nine.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 will be up tomorrow! :)


End file.
